Only Friends, Right?
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: ROGAN what happens when, abandoned by Paris, Rory is forced to become roommates with her best friend? a friend who she is forcing herself not to fall in love with. He loves her to, but neither of them can seem to admit it.
1. Hello Roommie

**This is my first fan fic so go easy on me. **

**AN: This fanfic has been completely revised. I realized how terrible it is, now that I have learned from my other fanfics, so I'm redoing it, because I really love the plot I had going. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not in this chapter, or any of the future ones. Please don't sue!**

**Rating: T, for language, sexual content, and well, just the basic stuff stories are usually rated T for**

**Pairings: Rogan, Christolai, Finnmary, Colphanie**

**Summary: Rory Gilmore is in her third year of college. She has lived with Paris the entire time. Paris was appointed editor of the paper by Doyle, when he decided to take a breather and just become a reporter. By majority rule, Paris was dropped, and Rory was appointed. Now Paris, whose relationship with Rory was already shaky, has become completely oblivious to her existence. Rory is still dating Dean, though she did briefly date Jess, and they are still friends. Lorelai is, what she calls, casually seeing Luke, but she still is in love with Chris, and has on and off flings with him. Lane and Rory are still friends, but Lane moved to California to play with the band. Friday night dinners are still the same, as is everything else.**

**

* * *

**

_Hello Roommie**

* * *

**_

"What!" Rory almost screamed into her cellphone. "So what's going to happen to me!"

"Doyle and I have bought a nice little apartment. You'll just have to find a new roommate or a new college or something, I dont really care." a slightly snobbish voice answered from the other end of the phone.

"But Paris, you know that I cant afford to get my own house without asking my grandparents for some extra cash. The school wont let me stay in a dorm all by myself, and everyone else already has a dorm!"

"Look, Rory, I really dont have time for this, Doyle is fighting with the caterer, if I dont stop them we'll be eating PB and J sandwiches at the wedding instead of shrimp puffs. Bye." Paris hung up Rory sighed and collapsed onto the couch, of the dorm, which soon, most likely, would no longer be hers.

"So, what was that all about?" Stephanie asked. Rory lifted her head out of her hands, and glanced at her friends concerned faces.

"Well, in short, Paris is getting married" Rory said to the astonishment of her pals.

"m-m-married? Are you sure thats what she said luv?" Finn asked, in obvious shock

"I'm sure, and that means I dont have a roommate, and, well, I guess you heard the rest." Rory sighed again, leaning back on the couch, to find a supportive arm around her shoulders. She glanced up, and saw a concerned looking Logan.

"Hey Ace" Logan said reassuringly, "I swear I'll take care of everything. Dont worry your pretty little head about this, ok?"

"Thanks Logan but you really dont have to do that, besides, what are you going to do? I mean, my options are all shot. I haven't got the money, and I certainly won't ask my grandparents, or any of you for it" Rory said.

"But I'll do something, we all will, so end of story." Logan told her, gazing at her beautiful blue eyes,"Now come on, let's all go grab a cup of coffee"

Rory perked up at the promise of coffee. "Ok, fine" she gave up, if Logan wanted to help then she wouldn't be the one to stop him. The group got up and shuffled out of Rory's dorm.

"I can't believe this! She hooks up with that creep, gets kicked out of being editor of the paper, shuns poor Rory, constantly locking her out, and now just dumping her? She's a lunatic I tell you! Completely crazy!" Rosemary ranted

"Insane, unforgivable, selfish, unfeeling" Finn eagerly agreed with everything Rosemary said

RLRLRLRL

"Hey Ace!" Logan called, running to catch up to her.

"You know Logan, you keep calling me that and I'm gonna start calling you MAC" Rory teased.

"Well, that is my social standing, so I don't see why that would be so insulting" Logan teased back

"You" Rory pointed at him, laughing, "Are an arrogant ass"

"It's better than what I was last week. Butt faced miscreant just doesn't have the same ring to it as arrogant ass" She punched his arm, playfully, "But anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

"What? Found a new way to prove your undying loyalty and friendship to me?" Rory said turning to unlock her dorm door.

"Not exactly, though I was thinking on planning something involving a bridge and some fireworks"

"No rocket ship?"

"Well of course, but only after the dancing elephant show"

"If the elephants bring coffee, than you're my new best friend" Rory tossed her bag my the door

"I thought I already was your best friend" Logan said, pretending to be hurt

"Details details," Rory waved her hand in the air dismissively, while sitting down in an armchair with her coffee, "So what did you have to tell me?"

"Well I talked to the headmaster, and, uhh, he said that he might be able to make arrangements for a new roommate for you. you wont have to move to another dorm, you can stay right here." Logan leaned against the door frame.

"Oh my god thank you Logan!" she said hugging him, "Wait, how did he find a roommate for me now? It's already three months into the school year" she looked at him, questioningly

"Well, there are threesomes that live around here, and they just decided that it might be easier if one of them left"

"That's a little weird" Rory said, suspiciously

"Hey I'm just the messenger"

"Who is completely awesome, not to mention good looking, and the best friend a girl could ask for" Rory paused and took a breath, "So who's my new roommate? Anyone we know?" she said in an overly sweet voice.

"Oh no, not even Bambi eyes can make me tell. I like it when you don't know something for once. It's more fun for all of us this way"

"Hey, reporter here! I have to know!"

"And that's why I'm not telling!"

"Mean!" Rory stuck her tongue out at him

"I learned from the best. You'll just have to wait until Monday to find out who it is. Your roommate arrives then"Logan smirked at her annoyance. She grabbed a pillow at chucked it at him, "Bye Ace!" he called, running out the door, still smiling

RLRLRLRL

Rory took a long swig of her coffee. It had been a long day. Rory fumbled for her keys as she neared her dorm. Suddenly, she was aware that there was a lot of activity by her dorm. The door was wide open, and quite a few trunks and boxes were lining the walls.

_Shoot, I completely forgot that my new roommate was coming today! Well thats the only good thing thats happened all day. Unless of course, she's another Paris._ Rory thought, navigating her way through the throng of boxes to the door. Rory walked into her living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Rory asked, looking around at Finn, Colin, and Logan, who were all holding a box of some size, "Logan what are you doing here? You told me this morning that you couldn't come over because your father had given you some business to attend to"

"I do have business to attend to, but not from my father. This is the business. I had to move into my new dorm" he smirked at her surprised expression.

"What! I don't understand" Rory fell down onto the couch, the only part of the room, not crowded by boxes

"What's there to understand? I'm your new roommate Ace" Logan came and beside her

"Your my new roommate! But I thought that co-ed dorms weren't allowed!" Rory still couldn't quite grasp the thought of being roommates with Logan

"Well, lets just say that the names Gilmore and Huntzberger have the power to bend a few rules and twist a few arms." Logan said, still smirking.

"Wha... But... Well this is absurd!" Rory exclaimed.

Logan's smirk faded "What, I'm not considered your friend after knowing you for years? Are you angry that I moved in with you, so you wouldn't have to move out?" Logan said sounding harsher than he ment to be

"No, of course I'm not angry. I'm just a little upset that I have a male roommate. I know all about your little nighttime 'visitors', and I think that it's going to be very awkward with you and I under the same roof" Rory began to ramble, "I think that its terrible that you have never had a real relationship before. I mean, the way you just go and break those poor girls hearts! And.. and.. and... oh never mind!" Rory, at a loss for words, stormed off into her room, slamming the door. It had been a long day. Even she couldn't understand why she had over reacted so much

"Well, mate, I cant say that that weren't well." Finn said patting his friend on the shoulder as he came up behind him

"Geez, Logan, Logan, Logan...," Colin said. "You're loosing that girl. You better get her quickly"

"Oh shut up. You know that I don't like Rory that way. We're friends, thats how we've always been, nothing more." Logan said, his voice unsteady.

"Right, of course, you only like her as a friend," Colin said sarcastically

"Face it mate, you've fallen hard. You've completely fallen for Reporter Girl" Finn said sadly

"Look, could you guys just go for now? I need some time to rest and think. I'll see you at tonight's party" Logan fell back against the couch

"You're in love" Colin and Finn sang, as they walked out of the dorm to find Stephanie so they could notify her of this latest turn of events.

RLRLRLRL

"What! Logan moved in with Rory? I always said that they would get together someday!" Stephanie smiled, as she tried to put in her earing

"Well, its not exactly like that," Finn replied, because Colin was to intent on gazing at Stephanie, "You see, Logan moved in with Rory so she wouldn't have to move somewhere else, but Rory didn't take it so well when she found out. She stormed off into her room and we havent seen her since then. It was all rather dramatic really, and quite frightening. I've never seen her just explode, out of the blue like that"

"Well of course! Rory likes him, she really likes him, she just doesn't know it. If she spends to much time with im, for example, living with him, she's afraid that she might fall in love with him. She already has a boyfriend, and they just got back on stable ground, so she doesn't want to screw things up now. Besides, if she falls in love with him, she's afraid that he will break her heart. It's actually quite simple" Stephanie smacked her lips, trying to even out her dark lipstick

Finn and Colin starred at her, open mouthed. "I am truly amazed at the female mind" Colin said finally

"Don't even try to understand Colin, it's dangerous ground" Finn warned him

"But what about Logan? I mean, we know he likes her, but it sounds so much more official when you diagnose it like you just did for Rory" Colin asked

"Well, we all obviously know that Logan is completely in love with her, even if he is still in complete denial. He likes her so much, that he risked moving in with her to get closer to her. He wants to love her, but isn't sure how, he doesn't know how to leave his old ways behind, and become her knight in shinning armor. Besides, he doesn't want to break her and her boyfriend up, because she will always be able to use that against him in a future fight. I'll talk to her at the party tonight, just to find out how the first few hours with him went"

"Thanks you Dr. Phil" Colin said, giving her a quick bow

She laughed, "In the mean time, let's get down to business. We have a party to go to boys! How do I look?"

RLRLRLRL

Logan lay on him new bed in his new room. The dorm was exceptionally quiet. he was so used to Finn's drunken ranting and Colin's lamentation about Stephanie, and just the over all ruckus of a house full of poker-playing, girl loving, young guys

_Well this is defiantly not what I had planned. I never ment to get Rory upset. I was just doing her a favor. I dont have feelings for her. Shes just a friend. A drop-dead gorgeous friend, but a friend non the less. Colin and Finn don't actually believe that I like her. They were just joking. I'm just doing her a favor out of friendship, I dont have any romantic feelings for her, not my Ace. Not my Ace_

_

* * *

_

I hope you like the revised version. I am making some big changes, so if you didn't like it the first time, I really hope you'll like it now! Read and review!


	2. Its Like Plucking Daisies

**Ok, here's the second chapter, which is actually the originaly 2nd, 3rd, and 4th chapter revised. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

**_It's Like Plucking Daisies_****_

* * *

_**

Logan woke up to a pitch black room and the quiet opening of a door. He faintly heard the door close again, and hurried footsteps rush through the living room

"Ace...?" Logan said groggily, to no reply. Logan slowly got out of bed and walked out of his room, not bothering to put on any clothes over his boxers. He saw the door to Rory's room ajar.

"Ace, whats wrong?" he asked when he entered her room and saw he quivering on her bed

"Nothing, nothing, just go away. It's not you, it's me. Just go" she said, muffled in her pillow.

"Ace..." he said as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Where were you? It's three in the morning, I was worried. I didn't realize that you left until right before the party last night, but then you never came back"

"I was in Stars Hollow." Rory found herself saying. _why am I telling him this, he's never been hurt like this, he wont understand._

"So why so sad? Isn't Stars Hollow your home? The town that you love, and love to be in?" Logan asked.

"Well, it's just, well after I stormed off into my room, which by the way I am so so so sorry for, I just kinda moped about for a while, then, when you went out, I went for a drive." Rory tried to hold back the tears, "I found myself in Stars Hollow. I really wanted someone to talk to. Not about you moving in, 'cause it's really not that big of a deal, but just about everything, school, the paper, Paris, everything that was making me so stressed" Rory took a deep breath

"Hey Ace, it's ok" Logan began to rub her back, trying to sooth her

"My mom was away, I think she was spending the night at my Dads, and Lane doesn't live there anymore, so I couldn't figure out what I should do, who I should talk to. I decided to go to see Dean, 'cause, he is my boyfriend, and I really just needed a shoulder to cry on."

"You mean your boyfriend, who acts like he owns you, and dumps you at every turn?"

"Well, yeah, that bastard," Rory muttered. "We kinda made up a few months ago and started seeing each other again. I didn't tell you, or anyone, except Stephanie, because we weren't in as serious of a relationship as we had been. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I mean, we are best friends, so I should of"

"No worries, just keep telling me what happened" Logan said softly

"Anyways, so I drove up to his house and knocked at the door. Well," Rory sobbed again,"Dean answered the door. he didn't have a shirt on, and he was smiling the cheesiest grin, until he realized that it was me. This slutty looking red headed girl came up behind him and held onto his arm. He just stood there and said, 'Sorry Rory,I really am, but, I just couldn't keep on dating a girl who is always studying, working, having to run from city to city, not leaving any time for me. You didn't even have time to say I love you when I said it to you the last time I called. Sorry, but we're over.' Then he slammed the door in my face. I've... I've... I've never felt so rejected, so unloved." Rory started crying again.

"Hey don't worry. You don't need that lousy son of a.." Logan stopped himself. Rory still had feelings for this Dean guy, so he wouldn't insult him, at least, not in front of her

"Logan I've never felt so sad. it's like everybody has turned their back on me." Rory said quietly, as Logan slowly lay down beside her, spooning her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to sooth her

"Hey don't worry Ace," Logan whispered, "you'll always have me, and the gang of course. Never let yourself feel like that. I'll never let you down." He whispered softly in her ear, "No go to bed, I won't leave you, you're safe" He took a deep breath. Her hair smelled good, like pears and flowers. His Ace was beautiful, she was always beautiful. Even when she was completely depressed, or completely angry, she was beautiful. He loved that, the world could use a few more truly beautiful things. He loved everything about her, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her voice, her laugh. _I love everything about her, but that doesn't mean I love her, she's just a really close friend, _Logan thought, as his eyes grew weary

Rory quickly nodded off to sleep. Logan stayed by her side. he didn't want to go back to his room, he felt so good just lying next to her. W_hat am I thinking, I don't like her in this way. I'm just being supportive, I'm not actually enjoying this, am I? Oh god, I am, but only because I'm making her feel better, not because I have feelings for her. _Logan eventually fell asleep amidst his relentless thoughts of denial, asleep beside Rory, feeling, somehow, completely at ease

RLRLRLRL

Rory felt a strong arm wrapped around her when she woke up, and instantly all the pain and hurt of the night before came flooding back. With the pain, however, was a good feeling, though she couldn't place it. She was...happy? She had just been dumped by a guy whom she had been with for years, how could she feel happy. She felt Logan turn over beside her. She felt happy because of him. He, and all her other friends were true friends. They would never abandon her as Dean had. They cared for her. She smiled, and fell back asleep

RLRLRLRL

**Logan woke up disoriented. He knew that he had moved to a new dorm but this was defiantly not his room.**

_What happened? Did I go to the party after all? Did I get drunk? Who did I go home with? who's dorm am I in? _Logan wondered, looking around at the clearly feminine room

"Logan?" a familiar voice called. "Are you up?"

"Uh, Yeah," he replied still confused. He walked into the next room and found Rory sitting on the couch watch T.V. and drinking her usual morning coffee. The memories returned to him, accompanied by a slight feeling of pleasure

"So..." he said carefully, "You ok?" Rory didn't even glance at him.

"Yeah I'm great. Here want a cup of coffee?" Rory answered quickly, still not looking Logan in the eyes. Logan knew that she was still really upset, but he also knew better than to try and make her talk about it before Stephanie had

"Uh, sure." he replied.

"Here you go. Oh drat, I gotta run. My class starts in five minuets. Lucky you, no classes this morning. Well bye, see you later!" Rory said as she dashed out the door.

Logan was confused. not about the events of the previous night, but about how they had made him feel. He had to talk to Colin and Finn

RLRLRLRL

"Hey Logan!" Colin said as he and Finn walked in

"Hey mate, what predicament do you need our help with today?" Finn said, liking the new Dr. Phil persona that Stephanie had inspired

"Uh, yeah, hi guys. Remember the other day when you guys didn't believe me when I said I didn't, you know, like like Rory, I mean that I only like her as a friend, well, um, I think that changed last night." Logan said uncomfortably

"Oh, forward in the romance department aren't we" Finn said.

"No, it's not like that," Logan said quickly, stopping Finn before the idea could fully form "I just consoled her, as a friend, but I'm not sure if I feel that way anymore. I think I like her more than a friend."

"Took you long enough to figure that out" Colin said, exasperatedly, "So just tell her that then" Colin said

"Yeah, right, I will if you tell Stephanie that you are completely obsessed with her. That would be a completely not awkward conversation. 'Hi Rory, I just thought I should tell you, I think I like you. No, I'm not looking for another one night stand, no I'm not taking advantage of your emotionally unstable and boyfriendless situation at all, I swear!'. Like that would work. Whatever, I need to take a walk, see you guys later" Logan jumped u and walked out, leaving his friends alone in his dorm.

RLRLRLRL

"Oh, so Logan's come around has he? Finally figured out what we've known for years? Well I have to tell Rory, bye!" Stephanie said as she started to leave

"No wait don't!" Colin suddenly exclaimed. Both Finn and Stephanie looked at him simultaneously. This was the first time Colin had every said something sensible in Stephanie's presence. "Don't tell her. Thats not fair to Logan. He still doest even completely believe that he likes her himself. Hes gonna figure this out himself. If he's ready, he'll tell her. Just don't tell her, ok?"

"Um," Stephanie said, still slightly stunned at Colins outburst, "Alright, I wont say anything, but I might 'accidentally' say something to one of my other friends. You know that I have trouble keeping these things hidden. You shouldn't have told me if you really intended to keep this a secret. Great, not I'm going to walk around for the rest of the day feeling completely guilty and untrustworthy"

"Sorry" Colin mumbled

Stephanie got this dreamy look in her eyes, "It's like plucking Daisies, he loves her, he loves her not, he loves her, he's so undecicive, it's adorable" She sighed, "Well I got to go, see you around boys"

RLRLRLRL

Rory walked into the doom, still in the same good mood as she had been when she had left it. It was a surprise that she had only had two cups of coffee. Logan looked up from his book. _She has to have heard the rumors. Everyone who's anyone, from here to Oxford has heard them. How is she still happy? She must have heard them. _Logan's mind raced, searching for the right thing to do

"Uh, Ace, have you, you know, heard about, well have you heard the rumors?" Logan asked, not wanting to cause and emotional breakdown or something, he knew how girls could get after a break-up

"Yes" she said simply and walked into her room. Logan followed.

"And? They were all about you and I sleeping together, 'cause neither of us ever showed at the party last night"

"I know what they were about"

"Are you upset, angry, hurt?"

"No" she said. she abruptly turned around and kissed him. For a moment, he forgot all about rumors, his father bugging him about his future career, his grades slipping, his car broken, what his family and Rory's grandparents would say when they heard the rumors, he was lost in the warm feeling of her soft lips. The kiss was over as quickly as it had started, just a quick peck. He was dazed. he stood there and looked dumbly at her. It was the first time they had actually kissed, though, he realized, he had wanted to quite often.

"Thanks" she said, "I was really hurt last night. You made most of the hurt fade for that moment. I don't care about those rumors. They wont last long. You have a reputation of having one night stands anyways." with that she walked out of the room. "I'm going to get some coffee" she called back.

"Uh, Rory?" he called as she approached the door. She stopped and turned. He never used her real name, unless it was something important. "Never mind" he said as his courage died. She turned again and continued out the door.

RLRLRLRL

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! How dare you be with that boy and not tell us that you were in a relationship!" Rory's grandmother screamed into the telephone. From the look on Rory's face, Logan could tell that Emily Gilmore had heard the rumors.

"We're not in a relationship Grandma, and I didn't sleep with him. We just were up late at night and were talking, thats all" Rory said. Logan smirked as Rory stretched the truth as to make her grandmother shut up.

"Oh, Rory dear, don't lie on my behalf. You know I approve of that boy. After all, Logan is a Huntzberger, hes from a respectable family. Now you go have fun Rory, just tell me first when you start dating a boy of Logan's stature, a relationship of that amplitude could be used to our advantage. Bye now Rory dear!" Rory's grandmother hung up. Logan started laughing.

"So Ace, need I ask who that was?" Logan said still laughing.

"Ok, so maybe the rumors have been going on a little longer than expected. But almost nobody believes them. After all, everybody knows that we are just friends, we always have been, nothing more." Rory responded as she closed her cellphone and went to take a shower.

"Yeah..." Logan murmured to himself, his laughter gone, "Just friends, nothing more, forever and for always"

* * *

**Hope you like it! Read and review!**


	3. I Want To Be Your Knight

**So, here's chapter three. Hope you like it. read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Gilmore Girl related, or anything Monty Python Related, though Monty Python and the Holy Grail is referenced at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

_**I Want To Be Your Knight**_

* * *

_"everybody knows that we are just friends, we always have been, nothing more." Rory responded as she closed her cellphone and went to take a shower._

_"Yeah..." Logan murmured to himself, his laughter gone, "Just friends, nothing more, forever and for always"_

RLRLRLRL

"So, Logan my man, who are you taking to the party at Stephanie's parents?" Colin asked, "It is a society event, so we're expected to be there, and with a date. This one's to important to skip, your parents would kill you, so don't even think about it"

"I'm taking a red-head, I can't remember her name, but I know she's a red-head" Finn stated in his usual drunken slur.

"Of course you taking a red-head, your obsessed, but what I want to know is who my good friend Logan here is taking." Colin said

"No wait" Finn looked thoughtful, "I'm not taking a red-head, I'm planning on wooing one with my foreign charm once we get there"

"Well, first tell me who your taking, your sounding very keen on this subject." Logan asked Colin, ignoring Finn

"Well sir, I, Colin, am taking the lovely Stephanie!" Colin nearly shouted for joy

"Really? Stephanie agreed to go? That's great! It's about time to, you we're almost ready to go stalker" Logan joked, receiving a punch in the arm from Colin.

"Now I told you who I'm going with, so tell me who you're going with" Colin insisted

"Well, I've got someone in mind. But I doubt she'll go with me." Logan said regretfully.

"Someone would turn down you! Thats a laugh. They would have to be crazy to turn down the richest, most popular, most handsome, playboy at Yale. You better hurry up and ask her though. Rory's a gorgeous gal, there is probably quite a number of guys who would kill to go with her" Colin stated

"Who said I was asking Rory" Logan exclaimed

"Man, don't lie to yourself. We all know, and it's so obvious" Colin said simply, "Now, are you coming? We have to find Finn a redhead, so he won't go home with some random girl, wake up disoriented and not remembering where he is, and then end up running through Yale in his underwear, looking for his dorm" Colin paused, "Again"

"Hey, that was only because I was still really drunk. I thought I was having a nightmare. A simple mistake. Do you know how many people are afraid of being lost?" Finn said as they left the dorm

RLRLRLRL

Logan was alone, waiting for Rory to come back from her class. He paced back and forth. _I must be crazy. I mean I realize that I have feelings for her, but I'm not a commitment kinda guy. Its always one night, someone else. Thats always been fine, right? Why do I feel like I can't do that to Rory? Who am I kidding. She;s my friend, I can't do that to her. she's different. Besides, we live together. I'm not ready to ask her. What if she agrees? I'm just not ready to be in a relationship. Then why are my feelings for her so strong? Why can't I figure this out? _Logan's thoughts continued like this until the door suddenly opened, and a beaming Rory appeared

"Rory!" Logan exclaimed, partly out of surprise, partly out of relief, "Um, Hi"

"Hey Logan! Get out of class early again?" She said, clearly in jovial spirits. It wasn't really cold out, but she was wearing a scarf that matched her sweater. _I gave her that scarf for her birthday two years ago _Logan realized.

"Um, yeah. Listen, Rory," Logan said.

"If you really just called me Rory than I'm all ears." Rory said, laughing.

_She's so god-damn beautiful. She's always laughing, I've never been with a girl with her personality before _Logan thought briefly.

"Uh Rory, you know since you broke up with Dean, I know you might not want to be with another boys, so instead of staying home, or going with someone and feeling miserable... I.. I was just wondering if you would like to come to Stephanie's parents party with me, you now as friends." Logan nearly choked when he said the word friends.

_He's so different than last year. He seems unsure of himself, I've never heard him stammer before._

"Yeah, sure Logan" Rory said, still in good spirits, "I would love to go with you. Thanks for thinking of me."

Logan felt as if he were the luckiest man in the world.

"Ok, good" Logan said, not able to stop smiling

RLRLRLRL

"Logan, you chose well, Rory couldn't be more beautiful." Colin said as he and Stephanie walked towards the dance floor. Logan turned around and nearly dropped his punch glass. He and Rory had agreed to meet at the dance so that she could have extra time to get ready. Rory had just entered the large ball room where the party was being held. Rory was stunning. She had on a dark blue, almost black dress, that came down to around her knees. She had a light blue ribbon around her waist with an elegant, tiny, bow on the side. She had her hair done up in a sort of fancy bun, with bluish-crystal earrings that dangled gracefully, and swung when she laughed. If Logan had tried to describe her to someone, it would have sounded like he was describing a ten year-olds birthday dress, but Rory's outfit was not at all juvenile, she looked simply beautiful. Logan was at a loss for words.

"Shall we?" Rory asked playfully, gliding down the stairs and taking his arm

"Let's" Logan smiled at her, "Now I know this won't be the first time I say this tonight, but you look beautiful"

RLRLRLRL

"Oh god Logan, that was the best party I ever went to!" Rory exclaimed, throwing the dorm door open and waltzing inside. She was drunk, it was obvious. Logan himself hadn't had a single drink, but he knew Rory had had several. He smiled at her, and sat on the couch

"You really enjoyed yourself? You didn't feel sad about the whole Dean thing?" Logan asked.

"Dean? Who the heck is Dean? The only Dean I know is an asshole who I don't give a shit about."

"Now, now, Rory, ladies should really watch their language." Logan enjoyed playing with her, even if she was drunk.

"Logan?" Rory asked, crawling up on the couch and moving her face close to his

"Hm?" Logan said, his mind elsewhere.

"Kiss me" Her voice seductive under the influence of the alcohol. He hesitated a moment. He knew she was drunk, but more than anything, he wanted to kiss her. It wasn't a long, but fireworks exploded in his head immediately. Her lips were as soft as ever. Alcohol was on her breath, but he kept kissing her. His tongue asked for entrance, but she laughed and denied him. It seemed like hours to Logan, wonderful hours, just kissing her

"That was nice" Rory said with drunken innocence as she pulled out of the kiss. "Maybe we should do it again sometime"

"Of course" Logan said. Rory fell asleep in his arms that night, on the couch in front of the T.V. Normally, being the kinda guy he was, he would have taken advantage of a girl in the drunken state Rory was, but he felt that it would be cruel. _I'll never take advantage of another drunken girl again, no matter how beautiful. _he vowed. And with that he laid Rory in her own bed, and went to sleep in his.

RLRLRLRL

Rory didn't remember anything about the previous night. Not even the kiss that Logan had enjoyed so much. _Perhaps its better this way, _Logan thought. _Who am I kidding, I wish every minute that she would remember how passionate that kiss was.  
_  
Bye Logan. See you later!." Rory called as she left for her first class.

_I'll find something, I'll figure something out. _Logan dialed Colins cell phone number. "Hey Colin, got any plans for the winter vacation? Do Finn or Steph? uh huh, good. Ok so this is what I am thinking..."

"Ok so your not going to tell me where we are going?" Rory asked for the millionth time.

"No, Why are you so anxious?" Logan asked with a laugh.

"Well partially because Finn is driving, and partially because we left Colin alone with Steph in the backseat.

"Hey!" Colin said, "That's what vans are for, isn't it?" turning back to Stephanie

"Hey guys," an actually sober Finn said when the laughter died down, "I think we're here!"

The van slowed as it approached a sign that read "Welcome to Martha's Vineyard!"

"Well here it is folks, " Logan said with his arm over Rory's shoulders, "The place were I spent so many vacations"

"Oh, it really is sweet Logan" Rory said, looking at all of the cute shops along the small street

The van weaved along the roads, until the roads became one big driveway, leading up to the grand Huntzberger Vineyard gettaway.

"This it Logan? It looks secluded enough" Finn said from the drivers seat.

"Yep, this is it. You can just park here. Did you know that Martha's Vineyard was originally called Gayhead?" Logan said, getting out of the van

"Ok, ok, enough with the history lesson." Colin complained from the back seat, untangling himself from Stephanie

"And did you know that they used to use almost every part of the whale, including a product they called spermaceti to make candles?" Rory asked, climbing out behind Logan

"You're smart" Logan said, "But that's just gross"

"You sound like you've been taking lessons from my mom" Rory told him

"If I'm that good, maybe we should have a showdown" Logan smirked

"Ok, I'm tired of talk. Besides, I don't even think the two of you know what you're talking about anymore" Finn complained, opening the van trunk

"Hey Ace, don't be bothered by those heavy bags, I'll carry them for you." Logan offered, coming up behind her and grabbing the bags before she could

"Now why won't you carry my bags" Finn whined

"Oh, Whats this? Chivalry?" Rory teased

"The Black Knight, at your service madame, I'm invincible" Logan bowed low

"You're a loonie. You silly english ki-nig-it, you're mother was a hampster, and you're father smelled of elderberries!"

"No actually Ace, I'm pretty sure it was my father who was the hampster" Logan insisted

Rory laughed, "God, I haven't seen that movie in years, Monty Python was my favorite show in fourth grade. Anyways, thanks Logan. You know, I think I could get used to this. Maybe this vacation will be awesome after all"

* * *

**Good? I had fun so I hope you liked it. Please review! the more the merrier!**


	4. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Long time no update. Oh well, just read AND REVIEW. Hope you love it!**

**

* * *

**

_**Nightmares and Daydreams**_

**

* * *

**

"Everybody up!" Finn yelled, banging a metal pot with a wooden spoon

"Finn?" Stephanie said groggily, emerging from one of the many guest rooms, followed by a tired, yet sheepish looking Colin. Logan, emerging from his own room shot him a glance

"Sorry Huntz, I couldn't resiste" Colin tilted his head towards Steph. Logan just sighed dismissively

"Finny?" Rory said sleepily, walking out of her room and collapsing ont the couch, "Why are you up? You hate mornings more than I do"

"Ok, this one's going to be down for the count, Logan, I think you'd better go for a coffee run, or order coffee delivery, however it works around here, cause I think we're going to need it" Rosemary motioned to Rory. Rose had been up since five, she was a morning person

"Why am I up, you ask?" Finn began to answer Rory, "Because my dear, not only did I do it to spend some more time with my lovely Rosemary, but I realized, the sun does not shine in Martha's Vineyard!"

"What?" Stephanie rubbed her eyes

"Look around you! All of the curtains are open, yet not a single ray of those horrid yellow beams has entered, merely a soft, gray mist has enshrouded the house. Isn't it wonderful! I think I should live here permanently" Finn was like a child, dancing about

"Finn, you do realize that it is only temporary weather, and also because it's winter, that the sun is not out? It's not always like this. The sun does shine on the Vineyard" Colin explained

Finn looked dismayed, "Oh well, let's enjoy it while it lasts"

"Called the coffee guys. They are sending up three of everything they have, with extra whipped cream" Logan said, reappearing in the room

"Wow, they actually deliver? I was only joking when I said that before" Rosemary said

"They deliver if your name is Huntzberger. They said five to ten minutes" Logan sat down on the couch next to Rory, "Hey Ace? You concious?"

"Need... Coffee..." Rory moaned

"Coffee's coming, I saw to it myself" Logan assured her

"You are a good soul" She mumbled

"Well thank you. Thats a high compliment coming from a decaffeinated Gilmore" Logan smiled

Rory quickly held her hand up, "No! You said the word!"

"What? Decaffeinated?" Logan asked

"Ah, don't ever say that! That's a bad word!" Rory cried

"Sorry Ace, I'm afraid I haven't quite memorized the Gilmore Girls Rules"

"Well you already made me break one: Talking Without Coffee" she grumbled

"I'm sorry Ace" Logan smiled

"No talkie!" Rory shoved her face into the pillow

"This could be fun, see how many rules I can make you break in one day"

"Don't even try" Rory grumbled

"Logan, phone" Colin tossed Logan the phone

"Hello?" Logan answered

"Logie! I haven't talked to you in such a long time!" The voice on the other end cooed

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Logan asked, confused

"It's me Logie! Don't you remember?"

"I'm afraid I don't" Logan said, apologetically

"Come now Logie, I've know you for eh-var" The voice held out the last word

"I really don't know..." Logan began

"It's me silly! Lissa!" The voice exclaimed

"Lissa?" Logan asked, still clueless

"Melissa Milone!"

"Oh!" Logan exclaimed in realization,"Right, Melissa, how are you?"

"I'm great. Your father called me and told me that you were hanging out in the Vineyard with Colin, Finn, and the rest. He suggested that I join you, in fact, he insisted. I already know everybody, so I'm sure it will work out fine." Melissa babbled

"My father?" Logan couldn't quite understand what his father had done this time

"Yes. Now I am on the six fifty flight. Don't worry about picking me up, I have already hired a chauffer. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Tata Logie!" and with that, she hung up

Logan put the phone down, bewildered, "Shit" was all he could say

"Who was it?" Colin asked

"Melissa" Logan sank back onto the couch

"Melissa Milone!" Rose screeched

"The one and only" Logan said sarcastically

"What did _she_ want?" Steph said disgustedly

"Apparently it's another of my father's twisted scams, yet I fail to understand this one. Anyways, she'll be here tomorrow morning" Logan held his head in his hands

"Here!" Rose screeched again

"Yeah, here. She's coming to spend the vacation with us" Logan explained

"Lucky us" Finn said sarcastically

"Who the heck is Melissa Milone?" Rory asked, now sipping her coffee and wide awake

"You don't know her" Logan said

"You could say she's an old friend" Colin said

"If you could call her a friend" Stephanie spat

"Ok, I'm guessing you don't like her" Rory said

"Hardly. She thinks she is our best friend, that we all adore her, and would do anything to be near her. We really only met her through our parents business. Truthfully, she annoys us, so we avoid her" Logan explained further

"Annoys us!" Finn explained, "She is a stuck up brat, complete bitch!"

"Not to mention, completely in love with Logan" Colin added

"But how do you guys know her and I don't?" Rory asked

"Let's not talk about her now, you get to meet her tomorrow, so why waste the time we have left" Logan interrupted, "Come on, let's go outside"

RLRLRLRL

"It is truly beautiful here," Stephanie said gazing out over the water, from the back porch of the Huntzberger Vineyard estate.

"Beautiful as it maybe, I'm freezing. Why is Martha's so damn cold mate?" Finn complained.

"Here, I'll go get some hot chocolates at the bakery in town," Logan offered. "I have my boots on already, you guys just hang out. Nothing dirty, I'm warning you" Logan smiled warningly at Finn and Colin

"Wait, Logan, I could use the exercise, I'll come with you." Rory offered

Logan stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to face her, "I must have been hearing things. Did a Gilmore girl really just utter the 'e' word? I thought that was against the rules" Logan said, with a shocked expression

Rory hit him playfully, "Exercise has not been officially condemned during the winter months when outside, for every Gilmore Girl must keep the blood moving to stay rosy cheeked and gorgeous" Rory recited

"Well you already look plenty rosy-cheeked and gorgeous to me, but a little more couldn't hurt" Logan began to run, right over the edge of the porch, and off over the large mountains of snow

"Logan!" Rory shrieked, following him over the porch railing and falling into the snow drift below, "Exercise doesn't necessarily mean running!"

"Come on Ace, you can do better than that!" Logan called over his shoulder, laughing. He ran around one of the mounds, as Rory ran up it. Logan came up and caught her from behind, encircling his arms around her waist

"Logan!" Rory shrieked again, laughing, as the pain tumbled down the mound, and into the deep snow below. The lay still, in the deep drifts of snow, breathing deeply. Logan turned over onto his side to look at her. She did the same. He lay there gazing at her, and she back at him. He reached over at brushed aside a stray strand of the hair. His ungloved hand traced the bone of her cheek, before retreating back to his side. She smiled at him

_That smile is infectious. Oh God I think I love her. _Logan found himself thinking

They quickly realized how close they were. Rory and Logan looked away, uncomfortably. With mixed feelings, Logan slowly got up and then helped Rory up. They walked in silence until they reached the bakery. Logan ordered, and they began the long treck back to the estate, still quiet

"Here, wait Ace, I know of a really neat spot along the path. Follow me." Rory obeyed, and they began walking in a slightly different direction.

"This is what I call the 'world rock'. I'm not sure if it has a real name or not." Logan said as the two approached a rock, in a small inlet, that wasn't quite touching the shore line. The rock was large, almost triangular in shape, painted white all over with a globe painted on one side, a peace sign on another, and a heart on the third.

"Its a very interesting rock. The artist was defiantly for world peace," Rory said. Logan jumped over the water and onto the rock, reaching back to help Rory over. They both sat down and looked out over the water. Rory realized how just a few inches away from the shore could give her such a different view. Rory stared out over the water, as Logan starred at her

"You know something Ace?" Logan said after a few minuets

"What?" Rory said, tearing her eyes away from the misty ocean, to look into his eyes. Logan leaned over and kissed her. She didn't pull away. It was a long, romantic kiss, passionate, but simple, no tongue, or anything, like the kisses you see in old movies. Logan never wanted it to end. After, what once again seemed all to short, Rory slowly pulled away.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" she asked. Logan didn't answer, he just kissed her again.

* * *

**Wow, I had fun on that one. Hoped you like it. Review, and then tune in next time to meet Melissa! **


	5. Queen Bitch

**Sorry this took so long, I was so busy and not really in the mood. Here it is finally, and a whopping nine pages to make up for it, a new record! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Queen Bitch_**

* * *

"Logan..." Rory whispered, "Logan..." 

"Wha...?" Logan sat up and blinked a few times, before sitting up and looking around. What had happened? Oh wait... he had kissed Rory, and then they had ended up back at the house. Finn and the rest were having some wine, and they all ended up passing out in the living room. He hadn't had anything to drink, why was he so groggy?

"Finally" Rory said, exasperatedly

"What the?" Logan realized that he had spent the night on the couch, and he was throughly stiff

"It's already eleven!" Rory shook him but the arm

"Eleven?" He asked groggily

"Yeah, we spent the whole night partying trying to drown our woes" Finn said sadly, rising from a nearby armchair

"And that woe just called ten minuets ago" Rory said

"What?" Logan was really confused, and to make matters worse, his head hurt and he didn't even have a hangover. "Melissa?"

"Yeah, we all passed out in the living room last night, but ten minutes ago the damn phone started it's insistent ringing. I was the only one who was even close to waking up, so I answered. Melissa was suppose to get here hours ago, and she thought we were all up worrying about her. She got stuck at the airport and will be here in an hour. Now because it took so long to wake you, you only have about thirty minutes before she gets here" Rory said sweetly

"Shit" Logan fumbled to get up, "Colin, Steph, Rose, hurry, we have to clean all this up and get dressed in thirty minutes" Logan motioned to the half empty bottles and snacks scattered around. The strange, bedraggled, parade grumbled and got to their feet, shuffling past Rory, who had already taken a shower and dressed, being not quite as hung over as the rest

RLRLRLRL

"Hi!" An obnoxious voice pierced into the hangover that was catching up to Rory. She turned around to see a petite blond girl standing in the doorway

"Hi Mel" Finn said casually trying to keep walking past her into the kitchen

"Hey" Logan said awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do

"Here, would you grab this for me?" The girl, whom now Rory could see was a fan of plastic surgery, asked Logan sweetly, complete with fluttery eyelashes

"Sure," Logan said. Glad to have an excuse to leave, he grabbed her three trunks precariously, and hurried away to one of the many guest rooms

"Hi Melissa,"Colin said, taking his turn at greeting her, "I have to... uh... I'd better see if Logan needs help" He walked quickly

"Hi Lis, I would love to stay and talk, seeing as you just got here and I haven't seen you in ages, but..." after taking the polite, girly approach, Rosemary looked around for a quick excuse, "Finn and I are now a couple and we have a date to go make out... outside somewhere" Rosemary hurried over to Finn, who was standing flabbergasted nearby, grabbed his arm, and rushed away

Rory had sat on the couch, choosing to ignore this girl whom everyone else clearly disliked, until the right moment, but this ongoing parade of avoidance was amusing. She turned to watch what Stephanie would do.

"Melissa!" Stephanie shrieked, in fake surprise, "Oh my god, it's been so long!"

"It has been a while, hasn't it. I tried calling a couple of times, but you must have gotten a new line or something and just forgotten to tell me" Melissa said, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, I got a new number. So sorry, it slipped my mind" Stephanie lied easily. Rory stifled a laugh at the absurdity of it all

"Oh, you are looking good. Are those new implants?" Melissa asked, changing the subject

"Uh," Stephanie looked down at herself, "No, those are real. I like to be the original, real me. Except for that one nose job"

"Ah, you don't know what you're missing! I have a guy that can do wonders. I can give you his number" Melissa went on

"Really? Remind me later when I have a pen and paper available" Stephanie rushed to say

"Oh I can call him now. He actually is in the area currently. I can schedule an appointment today" Melissa reached in her bag for her cell phone

Before Melissa could start discussing what size of lips Steph should have, Stephanie jumped in and brought her over to the living room. "Mel, this is Rory, I don't think you've met"

"No, we haven't" Melissa said, and Rory couldn't help but notice a sneer, "Melissa Allison Romagnoli Marco" she held out her hand daintily

"Rory" Rory said, not venturing to accept the hand

"That's it? Just Rory?" Melissa looked taken aback

"Well it's Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden officially" Rory admitted

"You're a Gilmore?" Melissa looked surprised, but then her expression exchanged to a smirk, "Oh you're _that_ Gilmore"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rory said angrily

"Nothing, I'm just saying that it's not exactly something to brag about. You know, about your mother's huge scandal and disgrace when she got pregnant at sixteen. I know that _I_ would never be so stupid" Melissa said casually. Rory's jaw dropped and she was unable to speak.

Stephanie giggle and mumbled sarcastically, "Of course you wouldn't"

Melissa pretended not to hear her. "So where has Logan got to?" she glanced around, before turning to Rory, "He and I had a thing a while back, and the chemistry has never really died down" She tried to look truly depressed, as if this made her sad. Rory just rolled her eyes behind her back. No wonder everybody hated her.

RLRLRLRL

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Melissa complained for the hundredth time

Rory, who had being trying to read her book in peace, gave up. "Ok, let's do something"she said, standing up

"What did you have in mind, Ace?" Logan said quietly from behind her, and closer than she felt comfortable with, considering the current company. After that kiss my the water, followed by many more, almost nothing happened. They had come back to the house, and Finn had announced that they should party while the could because no one could have a good time once Melissa was around. For a while, she had forgotten what was between them, and none of the others seemed to notice if there was anything different. Then they had all fallen asleep in the living room, and there had not been time since then to discuss with Logan where they stood, or with any of the others for that matter.

Rory turned to face him, "I was thinking we have a full out Gilmore Girls movie night"

Melissa laughed lightly, "I don't know if my father would let me participate in an event founded by your mother, I wouldn't want to ruin _my _life, now, would I?" Colin, who was closest, sent Melissa a withering glare, and she said nothing more

"I know that I should know the Gilmore traditions, but you are going to have to remind me what a movie night entails" Logan told Rory

"Ok, us girls will run out to choose five or so movies, you boys will go out to get all the junk food I tell you to. Then we come back here, change into pajamas, and watch the movies in rapid succession while pigging out on food sure to give us high cholesterol" Rory explained

"That's disgusting. You would purposely do that?" Melissa spat, but everyone ignored her

"It sounds like fun luv! Will there be naked pillow fights? I heard that that is what you girls do at these kind of gatherings" Finn grinned

"A pillow fight may ensue the sugar intake, but it will involve clothing," Rory said, before adding as Finn's smile fell, "But the clothing will most likely be small cute boxer shorts and tight tank tops" Finn's grin returned

"Ok, let's go. Rory, we will need a list of junk to buy" Colin said seriously

"Just call me when you get there. Sometimes they have better stuff, stuff that I forgot, so I need you to call me and tell me everything they have that might be remotely junk food-ish" Rory explained

"Right. Here are the key's to the porche in the third garage. We'll take the Jag in the second" Logan tossed Rory a set of keys, as the guys walked out the door

RLRLRLRL

"Ok, prepare for the Gilmore Girl Halftime" Rory announced as She's The Man concluded

"Half time?" Melissa asked, incredulously

"Yeah, up to now, we have had but meager snacking through out the first two movies. Now we must have a fifteen minute eating spree, and then continue on to the second two movies" Rory explained

"What do you do to keep so skinny? I mean which brand of pill?" Melissa asked, grimacing at the spread of junk food

"None, just good metabolism" Rory cringed at Melissa's implying tone

"Oy, get off her back Melissa" Finn said rather loudly. Though only being allowed one beer, he had still managed to get slightly drunk.

"Pizza's here!" Colin called, walking into the living room carrying three large boxes.

As the group crowded around the boxes, Rory hung back. Logan noticed her, and took advantage of the opportunity.

"You want to go grab a soda, Ace?" He asked casually, cocking his head towards the kitchen

"Sure" she lead the way away from the other noisy crowd

"So, we haven't really had time to... to talk about, well," Logan sighed. She could tell this was difficult for him, which was strange. Rory had never known Logan to have trouble talking to girls. "I kissed you Rory" He hurried to say. She notice that he used her real name.

"Yeah, I know, I was there," She tried to make the conversation lighter that it was feeling

"I like you Rory, I really like you," He said

"I know, I like you too"

"No, not just as friends, I really like you. I've never liked a girl like I like you now"

"I really like you too" Rory said quietly

"I want you to be with me Rory,"

"Logan, you don't do my kind of relationship," She said carefully

"Rory, I know I can do it. It's the first time I'm certain" He interrupted

"But," She continued, "I'm willing to give it a try if you are" She smiled at him. Logan realized that she ad just said yes, and he began to grin from ear to ear. Rory turned around to open the two soda cans on the counter. She felt Logan walk up behind her, and place his arms on the counter on either side of her. She loved the tingle that ran through her as he leaned his face into her hair.

"Oh believe me, I am willing to try," He said with his usual charm and cockiness restored

"Common, let's go back in," She turned around to face him, soda can in either hand. They turned to walk out of the room, but as soon as Rory looked ahead, Melissa seemed to appear right in front of her. Melissa stopped short, causing Rory to walk right into her. The cans went flying, and spilled all over the front of Rory's sweater

"Wha!" Rory gasped, looking down at her drenched sweater

"Oh, I am _sooo_ sorry, I didn't see you," Melissa said, in a tone that Rory could read perfectly as not caring at all

"Wow, here, I'll get more sodas, why don't you go clean up, Ace" Logan offered. At his last word, Melissa shot Rory a glare.

Rory quickly walked towards the hall, but she couldn't help overhear Melissa say "Oh, I am so sorry. Let me help you!"

"That bitch!" Rory yelled to her empty room

"I assume you don't mean me," A voice said from behind her. Rory whirled around to see Stephanie standing by the door

"Melissa" Rory said simply

"I thought so. I saw her go into the kitchen, and then saw you come out looking like a drowned rat," Steph explained

"Logan and I were talking, and getting sodas, and then I turn to go back into the living room, and she is right there! She stops right in front of me, puts those perfectly maniquered hands quickly out in front of her, and , oops! The soda conveniently falls all over me, leaving her conveniently all alone with Logan!" Rory ranted

"Wow, that's a lot of anger just over spilled soda. Could it be that someones a little jealous?"

"Who? Melissa or me?" Rory asked

"Both actually, but you specifically. I don't think it's the sticky sweater that you're annoyed about" Stephanie said slyly

Rory blushed, " Ok, you caught me, but you can't tell anyone! Not yet. In the kitchen, right before Melissa came in, Logan, though in few words than more, asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Oh my god!" Stephanie shrieked, the two girls bouncing on the edge of the bed, "Finally! We've been waiting forever!"

"What?" Rory was confused

"You guys are so right together. Logan already has most of being a boyfriend down, he's protective of you, he easily talks to you, and he already is on good grounds with you're parents"

"No he doesn't," Rory blushed again, " He never protects me, he just acted like a good friend"

"Really? I had a good guy friend when I was little. You know what he did when some other little guys tried to make me eat a worm? He told me not to worry about it, it tasted like chicken, and then he left"

"Well that was when you were younger, guys aren't the same in college."

"No? I seem to recall that it was Logan who always calmed Paris down, Logan who consoled you, and then beat up you're boyfriends when they broke up with you, and Logan who even offered to move into the same dorm as you so you wouldn't be stuck with someone terrible"

"Ok, so he does do a lot for me," Rory admitted

Stephanie look at her for a moment, before exploding "I can't believe you guys are finally together!"

"I'm so happy!" Rory bounced up and down again

"Ok, common, let's get back out there before Melissa can sink her claws any farther into him" Stephanie got up

"Ok, I'll be right there, I just have to change" Rory told her

"Don't forget to wear something cute yet sexy, so Logan won't be able to take his eyes off you. Geez, I forgot to change before too! I'll go out and tell the others to change into their pajamas as well. See you in a few!"

RLRLRLRL

"Whoa, Ace, do those legs go all the way up?" Logan asked coyly as she walked in. They had already changed, the boys opting for long pants, and no shirt. They girls had taken slightly longer, trying to find which outfit could show the most skin, and still be warm enough for them to survive the chill from the snow outside. Rory was the last to emerge, having taken extra time doing her hair.

"Ow ow, Reporter Girl," Finn called, earning a slap over the head from Rosemary. Rory had her hair down, ans was wearing a pair of small, Pink shorts, with tiny hearts, and a tight white tee-shirt that read 'I love boys'.

"And believe me, these boys love you too," Colin added, receiving a glare from Stephanie

"Slut much?" Melissa laughed

"Wow, now that is quite the compliment, coming from the queen slut herself" Rory said, not skipping a beat. Everyone turned to quickly look Melissa up and down. She was wearing a hot pink v-neck, with tight black yoga pants. It was an obvious attempt to look hot, but with her tight ponytail, Melissa looked more like an aerobic instructor

"Well... I know you are but what am I?" Melissa said, lamely

Finn chocked his laugh, "I'm sorry, did I just hear you use a fourth grade comeback? I never thought I would see the day when someone needed to resort to that"

"I did it because she is acting like one" Melissa said, stuttering as she thought up excuses for her bad comeback, "She is so sixth grade, dressing up cutesy to try and impress all the guys. That's pathetic"

"I think it's hot," Logan shot Rory a smile, and winked suggestively

"Well of course, all guys see is a pair of legs, and they don't care even how poor a girl is. Even ugly girls can just show off some curves, and boys go crazy." Melissa laughed

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just call me poor and ugly," Rory said, stunned

"Ha, believe me, I could call _you_ worse things than that," Melissa scoffed

"What? Because my mother isn't some greedy Barbie-whore trophy wife? Because, unlike your relatives, she actually knows how a microwave works? Go ahead, tell me that, see if I care what a bimbo like you says. Do you really think I don't have better things to do that have a plastic bitch insult me?" Rory said angrily

Melissa was momentarily stunned, "Bitch? I'll have you know that my father could have you kicked out of this school in a second. We'll see who's on her knees apologizing then"

"It won't be either of us. I certainly won't go begging for forgiveness, and I'm pretty sure those fake breasts would hinder your kneeling abilities" Rory couldn't help laughing

"Whatever," Melissa said dismissively, "You are obviously to would up to have a calm, friendly, conversation, to work out our differences, so I suggest we continue with the next movie and not speak until further notice?"

"Further notice?"Rory scoffed, "You know what, you are actually almost right. I'm going to go get the popcorn," Rory stalked off towards the kitchen. Logan made a move to go after her, but Stephanie grabbed him, and held him back with a knowing look.

When Rory returned, Melissa stood up and put out her hand as if to take the bowl, "Oh finally, took you long enough. Screwing a few guys along the way? Well, give the bowl here,"

Rory grinned evilly and took a step. She stumbled and the bowl tipped over, right down into Melissa's v-neck. She screeched as the bowl emptied its contents into her shirt. Between the tight fabric, and her huge chest, the popcorn stayed where it was.

"Oh my god bitch! You just spilled it in my shirt!" Melissa cried

Rory smiled sweetly and mimicked, "Oh, I am _sooo_ sorry, I didn't see you"

* * *

**Haha, I had so much fun writing this! Hope you love the story and hate Melissa. I tried to have a little Rogan action. More int the future, and more Melissa! Review Review Review!!!**


	6. All's Fair in the Movies

**wow, way long time without update, months even! Quickly I shall explain. I am in the midst of writing a novel, and am allready over 7 chapters into it, 8 pages a chapter. I was really excited about it, and didn't have time for fanfiction. then i just was bored of fanfiction all together. yesterday i was randomly reading the last chapter of this story, and i realized how much i missed writting it. so here is the new chapter now! By the way, I really need to get back into my groove and style of writing this, so bare with me, the next one or two chapter probably wont be very good. Please Review!

* * *

**

_All's Fair in the Movies

* * *

_

_Rory grinned evilly and took a step. She stumbled and the bowl tipped over, right down into Melissa's v-neck. She screeched as the bowl emptied its contents into her shirt. Between the tight fabric, and her huge chest, the popcorn stayed where it was._

"_Oh my god bitch! You just spilled it in my shirt!" Melissa cried_

_Rory smiled sweetly and mimicked, "Oh, I am sooo sorry, I didn't see you"_

"You so did that on purpose!" Melissa continued shrieking

"Why would I do that? I don't hold a grudge against you for 'accidentally' spilling soda on me earlier, and I can't think of a reason not to like you." Rory put on her most convincing angel face causing her friends to smirk quietly.

"No reason? You are such a liar! You can't stand me because you're jealous!" Melissa said hottily while flinging handfuls of popcorn out of her shirt.

"Jealous?" Rory asked. Now everyone's head's were going back and forth between the two, now looking at Melissa for her reply.

"Yes, jealous. You are clearly a whore who can't go a day without sleeping with someone. Obviously you couldn't do it with Finn or Colin cause they have girlfriends who are your friends too. The only other guy around is Logan. It is sooo obvious that you are trying to get him. If I hadn't shown up, you would have used your filthy ways to seduce him, just like your slut of a mother!" Melissa was breathing heavily. In the entire course of the evening, this was the closest to screaming that she had gotten. All of the five other heads whipped around to look at Rory.

"Oh my god..." Was all that Rory said. It looked like she might actually be speechless. She stood there stunned for a moment, before turning on her heel and rushing away down the hall. Logan jumped to his feet to go after her, but Stephanie held him back.

"No, I'll go see her, it's a girl thing," Stephanie explained simply. She beckoned to Rosemary, and the two got up and walked down the hall to Rory's room.

"Wow, I am sooo sorry," Melissa laughed uneasily glancing at Logan, Finn, and Colin, who were all looking away. "She was seriously asking for it though. The entire night she just kept prodding me, I finally just snapped. It was the last straw, ya know?"

"Melissa shut up," Logan said under his breath

"What? Why are you mad at _me_? It's not like I did anything. That girl is way messed up" Melissa said disgustedly

"Why am I mad at you? Why? Are you honestly asking me that? Let's see, maybe because you have been a complete bitch to Rory since you got here. Rory is our friends, I've known her for years. Don't you dare insult her again." Logan's voice was low and threatening, but his eyes were burning with anger.

"Logie! I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you mad! Please tell me how I can make it up to you?" Melissa begged sweetly, sitting as close to Logan as she could, and putting her hands on his arm.

Logan jerked his arm out of her grasp. "You know, you really can't. But maybe you should try to start by apologizing to Rory, not to me."

"What! She should apologize to me! After what she did to me..." Melissa was silenced by another death glare from to three boys. "Fine fine, whatever." Reluctantly Melissa got up. "I'll apologize, but only because I'm a good person, and because it's what you want Logan, not because she deserves it."

RLRLRLRL

"Hey Rory?" Stephanie said quietly, sitting on the bed next to Rory, who was face down on the bed shaking slightly. Rosemary closed the door carefully.

"What?" Rory asked harshly

"You ok honey? Melissa just majorly insulted you, and you just ran out."

"I was shocked. It was every insult of the evening compiled into one. It hurt a lot. This was suppose to be a fun evening. Logan and I were suppose to cuddle up and watch the movies Why does she ruin everything? Why the heck were you friends with her in the first place?"

"Three reasons: one, she's rich, two, our parents said so, three, we were not sober at the the time we met her," Rose answered

"You know Rory, I think that you should just ignore her for the rest of the evening. Act like she hasn't gotten to you, that'll really irk her. Just be as cute and flirtatious as you can. Flirt with Finn a bit, that'll make Logan a bit jealous and make Finn's day. It'll be hilarious," Stephanie was trying to lighten the mood, and Rory had to admit, it would be fun.

"Hey!" Rosemary exclaimed, realizing that Stephanie had just told Rory to go and flirt with her guy.

"Well it's not like you and Finn are a couple," Stephanie pointed out, "You just like to make out whenever you feel like it."

"Yeah, but this week, he's the only guy I got around!" Rosemary complained

"Oh come on, can't you say you are the least bit curious to see how arrogant and dopey he gets when Rory goes all cutesy on him."

"Well, that would be kinda hilarious." Rose grinned at Rory

"I don't know, I'm really too mad to do anything now," Rory turned away from her friends

"Oh come on Rory, if not to get even with Melissa, just to give to of your best friends a laugh." Stephanie begged. As Rory smiled and opened her mouth to reply, the door swung open.

"Look, I'm sorry or whatever, okay?" Melissa said, not even bothering to glance in Rory's direction, "I didn't think you were gonna to cry about it and everything."

"Sorry for what? I'm perfectly fine. I just came in here to get a new coat of lip gloss." Rory's hand went to the bedside table, snatching up a stray gloss tube she had spotted. She quickly wiped the stray tears away as her face was turned away from the door. She was thankful that she had put on waterproof mascara that morning.

"Oh," Melissa looks slightly perplexed, "Okay then, whatever." Her blond ponytail was gone from the doorway in an instant.

"Common Rory, let's go back in there and mess with a few boy's heads." Stephanie pulled her to her feet

"Not to mention, becoming the first people to mess with a Barbi doll," Rosemary laughed

"Oh yeah, I used to watch the Barbi videos! Even when she was mad, she still looked like she was about to smile and say "Hi I'm TourGuide Barbi!" That made me so annoyed. Nobody should look that happy all the time." Stephanie babbled as she walked back down the hall to the living room with her two friends.

"Ok, let's finally get this movie started. I'll put some more popcorn on," Rory said in a perky voice, flashing a smile.

"I'll come. I wouldn't want you to strain those petite arms reaching for the popcorn all the way on the top shelf," Logan smiled at her as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'll come to, I like to make my own little bowl of popcorn so I can put the spices I like on it." Melissa said, beginning to get to her feet.

"Melissa, they're coming back before the popcorn is done. They're just putting it in the microwave. You'll have plenty of time to put whatever spices you want on it in a few minutes. Just sit and watch the movie for now." Colin said sternly. Melissa probably would have gone anyways, but Finn had a tight grip on her arm, binding her to the couch.

"So, you ok?" Logan asked when the two were alone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, shell shocked a bit, but really fine. Now what was that reaching-the-popcorn-so-I-don't-strain-myself thing you were going to do?" Rory said, in good spirits once more. She couldn't stay mad and unhappy for long when she had such good friends looking out for her.

"Oh, well, it was going to go something like this." Logan reached for a cabinet behind Rory, his other arm leaning on the counter on Rory's other side. In an instant his lip found hers. She smiled.

"Logan, not now," she laughed

"What, I'm just getting the popcorn. It's not my fault your lips got in my way," Logan said innocently

"We did this half and hour ago. If we get repetitive I'll get bored of you and half to leave you. You don't want that, now, do you?"

"Hey, I already told you Ace, I'm just here for the popcorn." He smirked and reached up again to take the popcorn down.

"Ah thank you. Butter, cheese, salt, plain, and sugared, all the flavors I know and love." Rory said, holding an assortment of popcorn boxes in her arms.

"You sure you don't want the jalapeño flavored one as well?" Logan asked, looking up at the lonely box that remained in the cabinet

"How dare you suggest that we ruin this popcorny goodness with uninvited flavors! Jalapeño was never meant to be! It's an intruder and is unwelcome."

"Oh course, how could I have been so wrong. Here, Ace, I'll put all of these in the microwave, you go in and watch the movie. This one was one of your top choices, remember?"

"Which, Dark Victory with Bette Davis, or Nothing Sacred with Carole Lombard?"

"I'm not sure, I'm really not that great with all those Thirties-Forties classics."

"Well, is it the one where the main girl is dying and only has a few months of happiness left? Or is it the one where she _pretends _to be dying because she likes the glamor of New York?"

"I have no idea, I'm not in there watching it, I'm right here in the kitchen."

"Right, well, they're both really amazing movies, classics, as you said yourself."

"I take your word for it. Now go in there and watch them!" Logan playfully shooed her from the kitchen.

"Oh good, the credits just finished," Rory said, looking at the large plasma screen and taking her place on the couch between Finn and where Logan would be.

"Is Logan in the kitchen all by his lonesome? Maybe I should give him some company." Melissa made another move to get up, but once again a hand caught her elbow. This time it was not Finn's, but Rosemary's, who had squeezed into her original seat between Finn and Melissa.

"He kicked me out, so I'm betting that he won't want anyone else in either," Rory said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Are you so sure of that? Maybe he's just waiting for the right company." Melissa looked over at Rory, who still didn't acknowledge her.

"I wouldn't think so. He and Rory are roommates, you can't be much closer friends than that. She's also way smarter than any of us. If Logan wanted someone to talk to, it would most likely be her." Colin spoke up. He was sitting in the large red arm chair, Stephanie on his lap, snuggled against him.

"You're roommates?" Melissa asked incredulously

"Finny, would you mind terribly if I put my feet on your lap? I want to lie down on the couch, now that Logan's spot is free, but I don't want to kick you or anything." Rory ignored Melissa's question and placed her legs across Finn's lap, not waiting for an answer. Rosemary looked slightly annoyed at this, but couldn't help grinning a little.

"Not at all Reporter Girl." Finn whistled, running a hand up and down the bare skin

"Thanks Finny."

"You can rest those gorgeous displays of feminine beauty on my lap anytime." Finn grinned from ear to ear

"Hey, I believe that was my seat when I left this room less than five minutes ago," Logan smiled, placing five bowls of popcorn on the table and nudging Rory's head as he sat down.

"Aw, I was comfy." Rory pouted, propping herself up on one elbow to give him her best scowl

"I wasn't protesting, I just wanted to sit down. You can put your pretty little head down on my lap instead of that pillow." Logan looked down at her, grinning slightly

"You think my head is pretty," Rory cooed playfully

"This is sickening, cut the baby talk and let's just watch the movie." Melissa made a gagging imitation. Quietly, the group laughed, and continued watching the movie.

RLRLRLRL

"Now what?" Stephanie asked as the final credits for their final film

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm wired, completely sugar high!" Rory exclaimed

"You know what would make this even more fun? Alcohol!" Finn said matter-of-factly

"You always think that." Rose pointed out

"Because it's true!" Finn said even louder

"I'm going to half to agree with Finn on this one," Logan added, give a quick flick to his head in Melissa's direction. The others understood. The alcohol could make Melissa drowsy or even convince her to leave the next day for some foreign country on a ticket she didn't remember buying. No matter what happened, it would at least ensure that she had a hangover tomorrow, and wouldn't be as snappy with her insults.

"Ok, I'll get the scotch, tequila, ect." Colin slowly got up, gently pushing Stephanie off of his lap

"There can be that much alcohol in the house, your family is almost never here." Rory pointed out

"You would be surprised how well stocked a Huntzberger liquor cabinet is, no matter how often the house is used. That a lesson Colin, Finn, and I learned years ago." Logan laughed at the memory of the nineteen year old version of himself and his friends, spending the weekend alone in his house in Russia, and finding that the cabinet was fully stocked.

"But surely we don't need all of the types available. A few beers will do." Melissa did her best to act reserved. Everyone stared at her.

"Beer? Darling, we don't just drink our drinks, we play with them. Beer is for truckers and those unacquainted with society. We don't drink beer unless forced to, that's the old money way." Finn looked disgusted at the very idea.

"It's in the Guide to Surviving Society, a yet to be published, or written, book by yours truly." Logan took a small bow, remaining seated, his fingers unconsciously playing with Rory's hair.

"Of course you will include a detailed report on sub parties and recipes," Finn asked Logan

"Naturally," Logan reassured him, grinning

"Rum and Coke, Whiskey and Lemonade, and Vodka and anything," Finn recited

"Wasn't that tapped to the inside of your father's liquor cabinet?" Logan asked

"I believe it was," Finn laughed

"Ok, I'm back," Colin called, carrying four or five bottles in his arms.

"Wonderful!" Finn cried, throwing his hands up in the air, "Now what should we play?"

* * *

**I know, definately not a good chapter, and I am being completely serious. I actually didnt have any fun writing this chapter, or at least not as much as I usually do. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME A GAME IDEA FOR THEM TO PLAY THAT INVOLVE ALCOHOL AND EVENTUALLY A ROMANTIC SIDE TO IT. i know the alcohol game thing is overused, but i have no ideas, and thats why im asking you what games would you not mind reading about them playing? which one do you think would be the funniest?**


	7. Only a Game

**finally a new chapter. rele short, cause i spent an hour reading all the previous chapters to remember the story. its been too long! here you go**

* * *

_**Its Only a Game**_

* * *

"Well I'm all for strip poker, but it looks like Rory will loose too quickly at that," Melissa offered, standing up to look for a better seat, as the only person she was sitting next to was Rosemary.

"How bout we kick things off with a little Spin the Bottle?" Stephanie grinned devilishly, holding a elegant purple wine bottle, clearly costing several hundred dollars. The group chorused their agreement, having no other real plans besides trying to get Melissa to leave. The slid off the couch, assembling themselves into a circular fashion on the floor, around the bottle Stephanie carefully placed.

"I found it, I go first," she declared, reaching out and giving the bottle a spin. It landed easily on Colin, who grinned and turned sideways to kiss his girlfriend.

"Me next," Rory said, disregarding any rules or order than may have been associated with the game. She went up on her knees, leaning into the circle to touch the dark glass. With a whirl it landed on Finn, who grinned, but also shot a cautious glance at Rosemary. Though they weren't really dating, they still considered eachother their property in a way. Rose however had already taken to drinking copious amounts of alcohol, trying to distract herself from the fact that Rory had agreed to flirt with Finn all night for a bit of sport.

"My lucky night," Rory said, smiling sweetly as she leaned over Finn. The kiss was much different from Stephanie and Colins. Rory, already up on her knees, was leaning down into Finn, forcing him to lean back as she grabbed his face in her hands and attacked his mouth. She fell back, laughing, but Finn was wide eyed and grinning ear to ear, with a bit of unease. Rose took another huge gulp, as did Logan, whose brow was furrowed with a mix of jealousy and frustration.

"My turn," Melissa said, grabbing the bottle. She had seen the boys reaction to Rory's very liberal kiss with Finn, and wanted some of that same attention and admiration. The bottle slid around, coming to a stop in front of Rosemary.

"It's pointing to Finn," Melissa declared.

"Oh no it's not, it's pointing to Rosemary," Stephanie laughed. Rose didn't seem to notice; she was easily affected by alcohol and was already far gone.

"But I can't kiss a girl," Melissa cried out

"Why not? It's only a game. You'll get a boy next time," Finn assured her eagerly.

Melissa looked around, and seemed to make up her mind about something. She quickly turned and kissed Rosemary, who looked momentarily surprised, having not noticed what was going on. The boys got excited for a minute, not thinking that she would actually do it. Melissa pulled back, eyeing the boys responses and looking pleased with herslef. Finn leaned towards Rosemary, who seemed to have gain a few of her senses back, and didn't look happy.

"As much as I hate her, love," he whispered, "I must admit that was pretty hot." He earned a sharp slap from Rose.

"My turn! My turn again!" Rory laughed, reaching for the bottle. It landed on Logan, who glanced carefully at Rory, wanting to kiss her, but still annoyed at her kiss with Finn. She swung her leg around, so she was straddling his lap, facing him.

"Don't worry Logan, I saved the best for you," she breathed. He put an arm out behind him to steady himself as she gently leaned in towards him. Her arms went over his shoulders, knotting her fingers in his hair. His free hand wound its way into her hair as well. His lips caressed hers with more emotion that he had ever had before. She tasted like bubblegum or strawberries. He couldn't tell. All he could think about way the buzzing in his head, the fact that he could feel the warmth of her body through her shirt and onto his bare skin, the new and unexpierenced feel of his tongue entering her mouth. They both closed their eyes in absolute pleasure. Logan only pulled away, reluctantly, when he realized that the whole room had gone silent.

"It's only Spin the Bottle, Gilmore," Colin said, looking slightly horrified. Finn was grinning a bit.

"Tell me again why we don't play this more often with Gilmore?" He asked

"You guys!" Melissa cried, walking through the archway of the main hall. No one had noticed that she wasn't sitting with them. Truthfully they were a bit dissapointed that she had missed Rory and Logan's kiss, as it would have been the subject of great distress for her.

"You guys! That was my father on the phone! He said he's sending a plane to pick me up! Right now! He needs me to settle something at the bank for him or something. I don't know what he thinks I did, but he won't listen to reason! I have to go home! Tonight!"She was close to hysterics

"Oh that's too bad," Stephanie cooed, unconvincingly

"Well, we have to go back to Yale tomorrow morning anyways," Rose pointed out, unfortunately not lying

"Yeah, it's a pity your Pop didn't all sooner," Finn muttered under his breath

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you then" Logan said

"Oh Logie, do you think you could drive me to the airport? I have no chauffeur on such short notice" Melissa pursed her lips and batted her fake eyelashes. Logan looked around awkwardly, glancing regretfully down at Rory, who was now leaning against his bare chest with his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess we're done here anyways. Sure, I'll give you a lift." Logan wasn't happy, but was always a gentleman.

"Stupid chivalry," Rory pouted softly as he carefully pulled himself up from under her.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess," Logan said, as a way of goodbye.

"yeah, night." Rory was sad eyed. _I guess this night won't have such a happy ending after all._

* * *

**Bah, so short! sorry! but review anyways. I just got tired. better next time  
**


End file.
